


Crimson Dreams

by SebastianAD



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Sir Thomas Sharpe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fingering, Multi, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: A woman restoring Allerdale Hall dreams of a lovely Baronet, and ends up with Loki





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to DeliciousWhispers who gave me the request  
> and Thomas, my personal Thor, for being there with me

Del wandered the spooky old house not looking at the worn or broken pieces but picturing the beauty and elegance of days gone by. She jotted notes in a folder about which parts she was restoring and which parts she would improve on. Before long Allerdale Hall would be newsworthy again. As she wrote down one more item she squinted and realized the sun was setting. She had been at it for hours and she was still on the grand staircase. Her back ached and her feet hurt but she cheerfully walked up the stairs to the master bedroom.  
She knew all the stories about the tragic home of course. And each one broke her heart. The poor children that had been born there had been abused and twisted and died there. But she refused to dwell on that. Her good fortune and happiness had brought her there and once she restored the old house she would make it a place of love and laughter. Her children were all grown but one day their children would play in these halls and light up the dark with their love.  
She entered the main bedroom and put her folder down on the table. The whole house had been left to rot and sink into the clay until ownership had passed through her. She ignored everyone who counselled her to flatten the mansion and bury the past. Instead she had put every dime she owned into its renewal. The bottom layer had been filled in and the framework restored before she had moved her belonging in. Once the structure was sound again everything else was cosmetic. She modernized the water system and added electricity.  
She left the lights off, which were custom ordered to resemble the original gas lamps and stretched. Planning the renovations was a hard job but one she relished. After her husband had passed she had languished in their old house. The children were grown and the spark went out of her life. But then she received the letter that opened Allerdale up to her. She was excited to keep working but she wasn’t as young as she used to be. She decided to wait on supper and take a quick nap.  
She undressed and slid between the soft cotton sheets. The master bedroom was the first room she had decorated. Once it had been refinished and repainted it was actually a cheerful place. She had chosen a lighter pallet for the entire house and while the dais, bed and floor were all still dark mahogany, the rest was lighter and subtlety lined with greens and golds.  
She stretched out and wiggled down into the soft mattress. Her auburn hair was draped over the pillow and she fell quickly to sleep. She hoped her mystery man would visit her dreams again. She could barely remember him when she woke but he felt so familiar to her. And he was so comforting to her. Like someone she had always known.  
Sir Thomas waited until she was softly snoring before he walked into the room. The changes she had brought to this small corner of his world was astounding. The damp, the chill, the wrongness of the house was gone. The woman asleep in his bed was healing them.  
He softly walked over and studied her. Her hair was a magnificent reddish brown tinged slightly with silver. It was draped across his pillow and he longed to put his nose into it. Her face was lined by laughter and years and he wanted to know the story behind each one. He knew her eyes were a deep brown and her laugh was as rich and loud as the rest of her.  
He smiled and started undoing the buttons on his black brocade waistcoat. He took his time as time had no meaning for him. He was real but he was in the wrong time. Or more correctly all times. Death had been its own magic, or so the dark prince had explained to him.  
He placed the vest on the chair and deftly unknotted his black silk ascot. While he was undoing the buttons on his loose white shirt he impatiently pulled at the bottom of the duvet. He bared her legs and sighed. Time had no urgency anymore but it seemed his desire did. His erection was straining against his trousers.  
He pushed his suspenders off his shoulders and carefully folded the duvet higher so more of her legs showed. He removed his shirt and tossed it towards the pile as he kicked his shoes off. He knelt at the edge of the bed and smiled like a child at Christmas.  
He grasped her ankles, gently, and slowly spread them apart. He pushed the covers further up as he scooted forward. He bent and spread her knees and looked up at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and he couldn’t wait to replace that look with one of lust.  
He went to his belly between those freckled knees and raised the cover even further. He sighed as she was bared for him in all of her natural glory. He trailed a finger from the inside of her knee all the way to her cleft and gently ran his fingertips through her short curly hair. He rested his palm over her hot mound and lowered his face to her thigh.  
He nuzzled her soft thigh for a moment, smelling her unique scent, listening to her breath, then he trailed his tongue across her skin. She moaned and spread her legs a little wider and he smiled. Even if she couldn’t remember him, they were still well familiar lovers. He had come to her many times and she had reassured him that he was always welcomed.  
He wiggled down and made himself comfortable and ran his nose down the inseam of her thigh. The beginning was always his favorite time. Before the heat and passion and urgency. The pure, unspoiled moment of the promise of love.  
He playfully nipped her inner thigh then almost religiously kissed her auburn mound. He slowly licked from the bottom of her cleft all the way up to her sensitive nub. He lapped into her folds and at the top of each lick he gave her clit a tiny suck.  
Del wiggled in her sleep and dropped her knees wider apart. On his next suck she arched back and leaned up on her elbows.  
“I had hoped you would come back.”  
“How could I possibly stay away from all your loveliness my sweet Del?”  
“Why do I always forget you Thomas? It seems like such a shame. I remember everything right now. All of our stolen moments of passion.”  
“The price of our time together I’m afraid. Now lay yourself back down. I wish to taste more of you.”  
Del did lay back but she also propped all the pillows she could reach behind her shoulders. She intended to enjoy Sir Thomas’ attentions but she also wanted to see that beautiful man doing them. If she had to forget him during the day she was going to memorize him at night.  
He took one long finger and traced all her moist lines and folds. He watched the lust deepen in her eyes as he slowly slid it inside of her, one knuckle at a time. He slowly moved it back and forth and added a second finger. She moaned and rested an ankle on his back.  
“Del, you are magnificent! So warm and yielding to my touch. So soft and delicious!”  
“I need more Thomas!”  
“And you shall have it.”  
He added a third finger and bent to lick on her clit again. His tongue would travel all around it, but never where she wanted it the most. When she started to wiggle and whimper he would suck on her bud hard and she stilled and gasped.  
“More Thomas! Please!”  
He had her on the edge of release and kept her there almost a cruel amount of time. She might be ready but he was far from it. He coated his smallest finger in her copious juices and bit down slightly on her clit. As she wailed and arched he slid his finger into her tight pucker as far as it would go. She thumped her heel against his back and groaned.  
She thumped him again harder and he grinned and started moving his hand. The fingers inside her twisted and pumped as his tongue showed her no mercy. He was ruthlessly driving into her but always just short of ecstasy.  
“More! Thomas!”  
He reached his other hand up over her rounded belly and grabbed her breast. He squeezed and rolled the tight nipple between his thumb and finger and listened to her moan. She was flushed and shaking and normally would have cum around that wonderful man but she hovered almost painfully on the verge.  
“Perhaps I could give you a little…more?”  
The couple looked up to see Loki step out of the shadows. His leather and gold armor gleamed dully in the fading light. He smirked, waved his hand and flooded the room with hundreds of candles. Thomas was still a bit shy from more modern convenience and he hated to spook him without good reason. He was easing him into the modern times.  
Del leaned up on her elbow again and smiled brightly. She gently thumped Thomas’ back this time, he had stilled at the intrusion, and grabbed a handful of his curly dark hair. She smiled brightly at him and then grinned up at Loki. He was familiar to her as well.  
“I was hoping you would show up Loki.”  
“Ah my pet, how could I not? Your whimpering and moaning flooded my ears. Fine technique as always Thomas, did you miss me too?”  
As Loki crossed the room Thomas released Del and sat back on his heels. He wiped her juices off his chin and shyly smiled up at the imposing prince.  
“It’s always nice to see you Loki. Thanks for the little finger tip.”  
Loki caressed his cheek fondly and turned his emerald gaze down at the woman on the bed. His smile turned slightly predatory and his hand tightened on Thomas’ jaw. He gave it a playful shake and lowered his lips to Thomas’ for a welcomed kiss. When he pulled back, Thomas was breathing harder and Loki smiled.  
“Get on your back Thomas. Let’s give her…more.”  
Thomas broke out in a huge grin and unfastened his pants. He wasted no time getting the rest of his clothes off and letting them fall to the floor. He threw himself next to Del and smiled up at Loki expectantly. Del laughed, dumped the rest of the blankets on the floor and leaned over Thomas. She kissed him deeper than Loki did and wiggled herself on top of him.  
He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Her salt and pepper hair fell around his face and he felt her breasts press into his chest. He rubbed her soft back and reached down for two ample handfuls of ass.  
She wiggled down into him and lapped her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and kissed her back as she pushed herself down onto his hard erection. Then she felt the bed dip as Loki knelt between their spread legs.  
“What a lovely sight you two make.”  
Loki ran his fingertips from Thomas’ balls, over her dripping cleft and swirled them around her tight asshole. With ease he inserted a finger and watched her start to tremble again. More indeed.  
With his other hand he tossed his front armor flap back over his thigh and quickly opened the front buttons of his trousers. He released his heavy cock with a growl and stroked himself while he added a second finger into her hot channel. Thomas had started the party but Loki was going to finish it.  
She tried to ignore Loki and reached up to run her fingers through Thomas’ hair. He watched her, with his wide innocent blue eyes, and a lusty smile. He was breathing hard and loving every moment. He leaned up and caught her lips for another kiss.  
She moaned when she felt Loki’s cock pressing against her cleft as he twisted three fingers in her ass. He entered her slowly, inching in and backing out, coating his cock in her juices. She cupped Thomas’ eager face and groaned into his mouth as he rubbed his hands across her back.  
Loki put a steadying hand on her back as his fingers fucked her ass and his cock did the rest. Thomas hissed as the friction became difficult for him and Loki smiled down.  
“All warmed up for you Thomas, just give me a moment.”  
Loki gently removed his fingers and leaned over the spread out woman to kiss her shoulder. She twisted back and he kissed the corner of her mouth.  
“Ready?”  
“Please Loki!”  
“Patience my pet. Hold her open for me Thomas.”  
“Yes Loki, please be gentle.”  
“Of course.”  
Loki sat back on his heels and slowly slid his cock out of her drenched pussy. He watched a drop of her fluid fall from his rock hard cock and clenched his jaw. He would start out gentle but it wasn’t going to end that way.  
He smeared some of her juices over her pucker and lined his cock up. Thomas was holding her cheeks spread for him and he put his hand over her shoulder. He steadily pushed and when she took a deep breath, her face buried in Thomas’ neck, he eased the tip in.  
She stiffened so he waited and listened to Thomas whisper soothing words in her ear. A few moments later she raised her face and Thomas let go of her ass to wrap his arms around her. Loki let go of her shoulder and grabbed her hips. He started to gently rock in and out of her and Thomas reached a hand between them. He looked up at Del expectantly and she smiled and kissed him.  
“Go on love. It’s good now. I feel so full.”  
“Then please allow me to give you some more.”  
Thomas grinned and pushed his trapped cock down and rubbed its tip against her cleft. If she was wet before, she was sopping now.  
He lined himself up and rocked his hips up. Slowly he slid into her and Loki buried himself deep in her ass and held her close.  
She whined and moaned as Thomas braced his feet and pumped himself up into her. She was breathless and he gritted his teeth. She had always felt good to him but with Loki stretching her out she felt incredible. And when they both started to move they all felt everything.  
As Loki gained his rhythm she started clutching at Thomas. He held on to her and tried to hold off his own orgasm. He could see her beautiful face falling apart with desire and he could see Loki, who was smirking with his emerald green eyes trained on him. Loki was growling in pleasure, deep in his chest, and it was almost more than Thomas could stand.  
Dell was getting louder by the thrust and she could barely breathe. Both men were filling her up and Loki was pounding into her so hard it was driving the air from her lungs. She braced her hands on Thomas’ chest and just fell forward, trusting him to hold onto her. She couldn’t do anything more and she was overwhelmed by everything. She felt every inch and every thrust and she was trembling so hard she couldn’t raise herself up.  
As her orgasm crashed over her she screamed and bit down on Thomas’ collarbone. He flinched but her spasming muscles quickly tipped him over into his own blinding orgasm. He clutched her close as her walls clenched around his cock and milked him dry.  
Loki grabbed both her shoulders and slammed himself deep and came with a roar. He leaned on her, for just a moment, to catch his breath and slowly push himself in deeper. He kissed her temple and when he straightened up he slowly pulled out and watched a trickle of his seed spill out and flow over her crack and down Thomas’ balls.  
He wiped himself off and stood up. As he was tucking his cock away he smiled down at the exhausted lovers. Dell looked thoroughly used and Thomas looked content and debauched. His hair in sweaty tangles and his pale face flushed.  
She wiggled sideways and rested in the crook of Thomas’ arm. She leaned up and kissed him. Then he looked up at Loki.  
“Could you, perhaps, tidy us up a bit? Please? Clean up is too much for me at the present.”  
“Of course Thomas.”  
Loki waved his hand and the traces of their rowdy love making were gone. Except for the bruise on Thomas’ chest where she had bitten him. Loki had figured he would want to keep that particular badge of honor. He also bent and retrieved the blanket from the floor. He tossed it over them and smiled down at them.  
“Was that, more, enough for you dear Del?”  
“Perfection Loki, as always.”  
“Well then, I’ll be on my way. A pleasure Thomas, you never disappoint. I’ll see you both again.”  
As Loki gave them one last smile they kissed and wiggled closer to each other. They didn’t need any help with this part of the evening. So he adjusted his armor and walked back into the shadows. He didn’t see their fond looks watching his back but he knew. He always knew. He was the one who sent her the deed to the house. He was the one who made sure Thomas knew how to cross over. She had always dreamt of Thomas but Loki was the one who fixed it so they could be together. He knew they owed him their happiness. He also knew he enjoyed sharing it with them. Only occasionally though, they handled the rest well enough on their own.


End file.
